More Than Words
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Shizuru x Natsuki one-shot. Mai Hime universe after the series. Natsuki finally says the words she can't say easily not realizing that Shizuru needs more than that...


**A/N: **Hi there everyone! Here I am again to bring you a new song fic one-shot My inspiration this time was the song "More than words" by 'Extreme'. I love that song and I've wanted to make a shot using it for some time now, so here's the result. (If you don't know the song, look for it on youtube) I originally posted this story in my song-fic collection but after thinking about it for a while I decided to post this individually for all of you to enjoy.

This one takes place in the Mai Hime Universe just after the end of the series (or sort of). I hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks to leebot-sensei for beating my works.

Extra Note: The sentences in _**BOLD ITALICS **_is speech.

Disclaimer: Believe it or not everything is property of their respective authors.

* * *

**More than words**

Shizuru was feeling uneasy. A couple of months had passed since that hideous event, even if her life had turned for the better after the Carnival and her sins were forgiven by the other Hime. The acceptance of her failures and the ability to forgive herself were possible only because Natsuki had forgiven her too and was now by her side, not merely as a friend but as a lover. Yet there was 'that' something that still lingered in her heart. She couldn't place her finger on it right now but it was quite troublesome.

She was making some tea at Natsuki's new apartment when the raven-haired girl arrived from her classes. Being in the University had its perks since some days her classes finished early so she could arrive at the apartment before Natsuki did.

Natsuki removed her shoes and placed her school bag on a small table, now that she didn't have to chase down the people that had hurt her in the past she was doing pretty well in school. Her grades were good enough to place her in the top ten – she could get the first place if she wanted to but that would mean more responsibilities and she didn't want that a little bit – and her attendance record wasn't a problem anymore.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Shizuru brewing some tea.

- "I'm home." – said the raven haired girl.

- "Ara Natsuki, welcome back." – greeted Shizuru – "How was your day?"

- "A bit tiring. I forgot that I had cleaning shift today."

- "Ara, Natsuki is such a responsible lady now, isn't she?"

- "I simply don't want people bugging me, it's easier that way." – said Natsuki with a scowl on her face but also a tiny blush adorning her cheeks.

Shizuru let out a giggle and said.

- "Would you like some tea and candies? I bought some 'uirō' in the store you like."

- "When have I rejected that kind of aperitif?" – said Natsuki with a grin.

- "Natsuki is right. It'll be ready in a minute."

- "Okay."

Natsuki left the kitchen and went to the living room taking a seat on the couch. While she was waiting she closed her eyes and threw her head back to relax. Shizuru, on the other hand, was finishing serving the tea and the candies to then place them on a tray; she took it and went to the living room, finding the love of her life on the couch trying to relax. Shizuru smiled, this girl who was so innocent and pure was by her side now; it was like a dream. The chestnut-haired girl approached the couch and, after placing the tray on the coffee table, she sat down next to Natsuki. She was sure that Natsuki had heard her but the raven-haired goddess didn't open her eyes or move a single muscle, meaning she was almost reaching the state of succumbing to a light slumber due to her relaxation. Shizuru's smile widened at this, getting closer to Natsuki she removed some dark bangs that were on her love's face. Caressing her cheek with her finger she then planted a soft kiss on it. She moved her lips to the ear and then blew softly on it.

Upon receiving the tender blow, Natsuki's body reacted immediately in the way Shizuru had hoped. Natsuki's body shivered and then tensed. Opening her emerald eyes she stared directly at the girl sitting by her side. Shizuru leaned over and gave those rosy lips a quick peck. Natsuki's face gained a deep glow of pink. Shizuru looked directly at those emerald eyes that captivated her since the first moment she laid her own ruby ones on them. Natsuki didn't tear apart her gaze from Shizuru, she could see and pierce deep inside Shizuru's soul now by looking at those eyes; she saw many emotions in them recognizing the most important one: love. Those eyes spoke volumes 'I love you'; Shizuru could say it without a word leaving her lips.

Feeling a bit embarrassed Natsuki turned her head and said almost in a whisper.

- "I love you too."

When Shizuru heard such words, something inside of her mind made a 'click'. That did it; that was 'that something' that troubled her. Natsuki's words and actions pulled her heartstrings dangerously, it stung; the proof of that were the tears forming in her eyes.

Natsuki heard a whimper and quickly turned her head to see Shizuru sobbing silently. Watching Shizuru in that state of course worried Natsuki, since she knew this wasn't a prank to tease her. How did she know this? Because Shizuru always covered her face when she did that, but this time her hands were laying on her lap.

- "Shizuru?" – called Natsuki taking one of Shizuru's hands. – "What's wrong?" – asked Natsuki anxiously.

Shizuru looked at her with a lopsided smile and said.

- "_**Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you.**_"

Natsuki was startled at hearing such statement, her face instantly showing confusion. Noticing this Shizuru continued.

- "_**Its not that I want you not to say but if you only knew, how easy it would be to show me how you feel."**_

She took the other of Natsuki's hands and gave it a loving squeeze.

- "This Natsuki; _**more than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cos I'd already know.**_"

Natsuki sat there speechless. That was the reason of Shizuru's tears? She thought that she was doing well by telling those words to Shizuru since they were words she'd yearned to hear for a long time. Natsuki had never been good with words to begin with, that's why she expected that Shizuru would like it when she said them, however that was not the case.

Shizuru saw how Natsuki was dealing with her own mind, trying to form a proper answer, so she asked.

- "_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two.**_" – Shizuru took one of Natsuki's hands and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

- "I… I…" – stuttered Natsuki.

- "_**More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real.**_"

Natsuki's eyes opened in surprise, as if the most wanted secret of the universe had been revealed to her. Her mind traveled back to the time she finally accepted Shizuru's feelings and she confessed her own. Thinking back, she haven't done anything like taking her in a comfortable embrace like Shizuru did, nor stroking her chestnut tresses among other affectionate displays that Shizuru did to her frequently out of pure love and not to tease her.

- "_**What would you say if I took those words away.**_" – asked Shizuru.

Natsuki lowered her head as if thinking but the truth is that she felt shame. Shizuru told her the same answer she was thinking of.

- "_**Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you.**_"

- "_**More than words…**_" – mumbled Natsuki.

Shizuru noticed how Natsuki was taking in all of her words and her actions, trying to figure out what she could do to make up for all the misused time. Still holding one of Natsuki's hands over her chest, she raised her other hand and cupped the face of the emerald-eyed girl. In a tender and loving tone she said.

- "_**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand.**_" – raising up her hand along that porcelain face, Shizuru reached her beloved's stunning emeralds, tracing over her eyelids she closed them – "_**All you have to do is close your eyes**_" – she moved her hand to take Natsuki's and place it over her face, cupping her cheek. – "_**And just reach out your hands and touch me**_" – said Shizuru letting Natsuki move her hands all over her face, feeling her features.

Once Natsuki's hands were on her shoulders she leaned forward and placed her arms around Natsuki, bringing her closer in a warm hug. Her lips were next to Natsuki's ear, in an amorous tone she whispered.

- "_**Hold me close don't ever let me go.**_"

Shizuru could feel how Natsuki's hold tightened at her words. Her breathing was paused, calm and peaceful. Meanwhile Natsuki was thinking. Were her actions really more convincing? She indeed knew that she was a person that took action before thinking about the consequences, be they good or bad. Although when it came to interaction with another person in a romantic way – not that she had any before – she just freaked out and didn't know what to do, after all her experience on that field was zero. However right now, she felt that anything she'd do in that moment would be correct, no matter what it would be Shizuru would appreciate it.

Natsuki had never felt like that before, it was a wonderful experience, she felt like floating, at peace, that nothing in the world mattered besides the beautiful girl that was holding onto her as if all her existence depended on it. She felt complete. If she felt that way then Shizuru probably was experiencing the very same emotion as she.

- "_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show, then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, Cos I'd already know.**_" – whispered Shizuru again into Natsuki's ear.

Minutes passed slowly, neither girl wanting to ruin that moment where their hearts and souls were open like a book to read it from beginning to end for the other to understand. Finally, it was Natsuki who decided to break the moment only to turn it into a more memorable one.

She got a bit apart of the embrace to look directly at Shizuru's ruby orbs; her gaze was firm but soft at the same time. Taking her chin she hold that expectant gaze for some seconds that for Shizuru seemed to pass painfully slow, until Natsuki at last leaned in to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. Both girls closed their eyes when their lips made contact, they wanted to enjoy and savor the moment as long as it lasted.

To Shizuru this felt like heaven, nothing could compare to it; at least Natsuki had confessed once again her love in the way she always wanted. To Natsuki this was as if her world and feelings had opened to a new perspective; one that was easier for her to handle. If she were to feel like this with Shizuru every time they shared a kiss, a hug or even more she'd gladly oblige. This was what Shizuru had dreamed for a long time. For Shizuru to be completely happy she simply needed.

_**More than words.**_

END

* * *

Another one-shot done. I hope you liked reading this one. Don't forget to drop a review to encourage me to continue writing. Thanks to all the people that reads and supports me. If you liked it then I invite you to check my other stories.

See you around!

Shezaei neko

Extra Notes: 'Uirō' is a traditional Japanese steamed cake made of rice flour and sugar. It is chewy, similar to mochi, and subtly sweet. (Source: Wikipedia)


End file.
